


Admit It!!!

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: I guess I’m what Sonia would call a “tsundere” - someone who acts like a complete and utter dick, but suppresses their more… tender feelings, I s’pose. And, well, that describes me pretty well, at least as far as Kazu’s concerned.-Fuyuhiko, after some thought, sucks it up and decides to be honest with Kazuichi.





	Admit It!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third KuzuSouda oneshot I've written in this month alone. Proof right there that I have too much free time and am falling deeper and deeper into KuzuSouda hell.
> 
> We've got Fuyuhiko narrating in first-person yet again, but we also have an experimental writing style - yup, this fic's in present-tense. It's kind of required in this case, though, given the way this story is. Don't expect present-tense to be a recurring thing from me, because it's otherwise really awkward for me to write :P
> 
> Anywho, enjoy, and happy holidays!

We’ve got a pretty simple relationship goin’, Kazuichi and I. Yeah, we’re datin’, but it definitely ain’t obvious at first glance. We never wanted to make our romantic relationship too different from our friendship, so really, the only thing that’s changed is that we do intimate and sappy shit in our downtime.

I’ll admit, though, that Kazu’s definitely the more affectionate out of the two of us, and I don’t initiate shit very often at all. It’s not that I don’t like touchin’ him - quite the opposite, actually - but it’s just that somethin’s often… stoppin’ me from consciously wrappin’ my arms around his waist, or takin’ his hand into mine. Almost every time I try to initiate somethin’ on my own, I stop myself, and I think, _this is not how a Yakuza is s’posed to be._

It’s the same deal with talkin’. I could be sayin’ sappy shit about how fuckin’ sweet he is, or how grateful I am to be his boyfriend, but instead I’m scoldin’ him for leavin’ his jumpsuit on the bedroom floor as though I were a fussy mom. It’s not that I’m lyin’, though, because fuck is it annoyin’ when he does stupid shit. I wanna say more meaningful and romantic shit, but the truth is… I’m kinda scared that he’ll reject me, or that I’ll just come across as an overdependent baby.

Still, though, I’m bein’ a shitty-ass boyfriend, ain’t I? I can’t just insult the guy I’m datin’ all the time, even if it’s a little playful sometimes. I need to be honest with my feelings, or it’s never gonna work out. I guess I’m what Sonia would call a “tsundere” - someone who acts like a complete and utter dick, but suppresses their more… tender feelings, I s’pose. And, well, that describes me pretty well, at least as far as Kazu’s concerned.

But bein’ a tsundere ain’t as fun or innocent as it is in anime. Well, I don’t think so, at least; somethin’ tells me Kazu would disagree with that. He doesn’t seem to mind me bein’ the way I am, though my lack of affection’s prolly a concern to him. But still, I need to be more honest about my feelings. I need to admit, to myself and to Kazu, that I like him and that he means a lot to me. And I need to admit that I want more out of this, that I don’t just want this to be a casual teenage fling or whatever.

This is gonna be difficult. I’m prolly gonna have to sacrifice my dignity for this one. On the other hand, I s’pose tellin’ Kazu how I really feel ‘bout him is gutsy in and of itself.

—————————-

“...I really like you, and… I really enjoy your company. And I want… a little more out of this.” I blush and glare down at my lap. That was lame.

Kazuichi chuckles. The nerve of him. “So _that’s_ what’s got you all twitchy lately?” he asks. “Dude, y’know I feel the same way, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” I reply. “It’s just…”

“Couldn’t find the balls to be mushy with me?” The stupid grin appears on his stupid face, and I try to stop myself from smilin’ with him. It doesn’t work. “It’s fine, dude. I kinda figured that you really liked me and stuff anyway, y’know. But hey, if you really are uncomfortable with somethin’, or somethin’ ‘bout this just ain’t right, just lemme know, okay?”

I nod. “Got it. So… we’re gettin’ serious with this now?”

“We can at least try,” says Kazu. “I’m cool with it.”

Honestly, this whole thing turned out better than I’d expected, and now I feel a lot more comfortable with expressin’ myself to my boyfriend. As Sonia would put it, my “dere-dere” side is now more pronounced than my “tsun-tsun” side. Or somethin’ like that. I’ll never understand anime culture.


End file.
